There are a number of exercise devices that operate to allow a user to implement a foot action simulating running, stair climbing and/or various other foot paths. Exercise devices where the path of travel is more vertical than horizontal are generally referred to as steppers or stair climbers. Exercise devices where the path of travel is more horizontal than vertical, and where the path forms a generally closed, curved path of travel, are generally referred to as elliptical exercise devices.
Typical steppers have foot receiving areas that reciprocate along the same, or nearly the same, path in both the up and down directions. There is a need for a stepper that provides a more complex path, wherein the foot receiving areas do not follow the same path in the up and down directions.